


Mr Blue Sky

by kleineelch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: American Gods Inspired, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Otayuri Reverse Big Bang, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: The man may be odd, but no harm in interacting with another god. “I’m Yuri or Белбог. Russian God of Light. An old one.” He said, his usual greeting at these events as he held out his hand. “And you are?”“Otabek.” The answer was short and offered no extra information. What thehell.(An American Gods AU for the Otayuri Reverse Big Bang)





	Mr Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this was a fun one, choosing the lovely art by [thebasicfrangirl](http://thebasicfrangirl.tumblr.com/) and writing a story that (I hope) lives up to her gorgeous art. Beta'd by the ever patient [xiaojuhua](http://xiaojuhua.tumblr.com/). Enjoy!

**_A Writ from The All Father and The All Mother_ **

**_BC: 3660_ **

 

 1.  _ _Gods must not let mortals know they exist. Breaking of this rule will result in immediate termination.__

 __2._ _ _Unless otherwise discussed, Gods must not interact with one another. Doing so increases the risk of Rule #1 being broken. Breaking of this rule will result in severe disciplinary actions_

_3\. Gods must always act for their followers. If no followers exist, the God is retired, pending a final meeting with The All Father and The All Mother_

 

_For further questions or informational reading, please contact Human Resources_

 

_Reminder: Two week breaks are now mandatory in order to keep morale high. You will be assigned a time and notified by raven._

 

_Blessings be on us all_

 

_///_

 

**_An Addendum from The All Father and The All Mother_ **

**_AD: 962_ **

 

 _It has come to the attention of The All Father and The All Mother that, with the increase in Deities, it has become challenging to keep out of contact with fellow Gods. Too many times has Rule #1 been nearly broken. In order to combat this and keep morale high, breaks have been sanctioned as the_ _only_ _time where Gods may interact._

 

_For additional information, please refer to addendum 12.980 for full rules and details._

 

_Blessings be on us all._

  
  


\---

 

_AD: 2017_

 

How cliche it was, Yuri mussed, arriving at sunset to the sleepy lakefront town. The van that carried the small group of gods from the airport dropped them off at the end of the paved road and left the group to walk the short distance to the hotel. No longer confined to a crowded space, the group began to divide and chatter, with one young man throwing his arms around Yuri as soon as the van putted away.

 

“Yuri! So good to see you again! It’s been too long!”

 

“Yeah, it’s been a while hasn’t it Phichit.”

 

Yuri had known Phichit from previous breaks, though it had been a couple decades since they had last hung out. The Thai deity was perpetually happy and Yuri had for sure seen flowers bloom as he walked, though he knew to never play cards against him. Phichit never lost.

 

“Someone needs to talk to the All Father and All Mother about scheduling things better.” Phichit said with a pout, looking deceptively young. “Would it kill them to let us keep in touch outside of vacation?”

 

“Knowing Them, they are still trying to figure out what a gramophone actually does.” Yuri grumbled. He agreed with Phichit of course, but he wasn’t about to say it out loud. Better to just live in the here and now than dwell on rules and regulations that were supposed to keep things running smoothly.

 

Phichit sighed before he pulled out his phone and pulled Yuri in for a selfie, seemingly not caring that Yuri barely smiled in the picture. “Well, we’ll just have to make the most of our time this break. I think the mixer is tonight? Catch you for a few drinks?”

 

Social events weren’t really Yuri’s thing, but he couldn’t exactly hide in his room all week. Well, he could, but he did that at home anyway. His followers were fewer and far between, leaving him less and less responsibilities. Going against what his mind told him, Yuri gave Phichit a nod.

 

“Great! I’ll round up some more people and we’ll make a night of it. Meet in the lobby? In like an hour? Dress nice, and I don’t mean in whatever pits of fashion you’ve found yourself in this decade.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as they began to walk towards the hotel. “I’ll have you know that my acid washed jeans and studded leather jackets are back in fashion. Besides, I’m all about the animal print now, if you couldn’t tell.”

 

Phichit muttered something about wishing he were blind. Yuri grinned. This vacation was off to a great start.

 

\---

 

Yuri often wondered if mortals knew what Gods got up to, they would change their minds about worshiping them. Any gathering of Gods usually ended with wild stories and far too much alcohol. He took a sip off his drink and grimaced. Strong. It was a modest showing in the sprawling banquet room; and more people were expected to trickle in as the night progressed of course.

 

The small lakeside town that held these vacations was an anomaly; a liminal space where no one would bat an eye if someone spoke in ancient tongues while ordering their dinner, or how the weather seemed to always be exactly what it needed to be. Yuri reasoned that the inhabitants of the town were not altogether mortal, but there was no use in prying. They wouldn’t tell him anyway. So there he sat, drinking something that actually had a kick for him and watching as a couple of gods decided to get into some sort of dance battle.

 

It wasn’t long before Yuri grew tired of the chanting and hooting and, wait where did that pole come from? The bartender gave him a nod as she topped off his drink, leaving him free to wander to the porch. A picturesque view of the lake and main street of the town was laid before him, as well as the fact it was blessedly quiet. Yuri was finding himself alone more and more often, the voices of his believers fading as they passed on. Some Gods found the fall into obscurity terrifying and would fight it any way they could, but not Yuri. The sooner he was left alone with only his whims and cats to answer to, the better. He leaned against the porch rail and watched as the sun began to sink, wondering if the cat sitter was keeping his precious kitties happy.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize someone else was here, I’m sorry.”

 

Yuri turned to the voice to find a shorter man blinking at him, hanging out from a door leading into the banquet hall. He was well dressed, deep green suit tailored and hair styled, giving Yuri the impression that he was probably of some importance. Not that that ever stopped how he acted.

 

“Yeah, just me here. What do you want?” Yuri asked, voice sharp. To answer his question the man held up a cigarette. Yuri shrugged. Smoking was usually a habit gods picked up to blend in with mortals, it wasn’t like they could get lung cancer. Even Yuri had smoked for a while, but when he stopped going out it just sort of fell off. He didn’t miss it.

 

They stood together in peace, the only sounds were the muffled party happening inside and the exhales of smoke. “Not a party person?” The man ventured after a while.

 

Yuri let out a scoff. “No, and especially when those idiots in there have a hard time keeping their damn clothes on. You’d think the years would temper them, but no, when Chris and Victor get together it all goes to hell. Well, you, know….” He couldn’t be entirely sure that the man he was talking to wasn’t any number of the underworld gods.

 

He let out a smoky laugh. “I see.”

 

“What about you? Too fancy for what I’m sure is a real rager of a party?” Yuri growled. He hated gods who thought they were better than others based on following or some misguided sense of justice. The other man shrugged and turned to look out at the lake.

 

“No. I just don’t like parties.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Well now Yuri kind of felt like an asshole. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a moment before the man spoke up again.

 

“I also saw you out here and you looked like you may have wanted company. Without saying it.” The man stamped out his cigarette and the butt seemed to wink out of existence. A fun party trick to be sure. He looked to Yuri, his face impassive. “The sunset looked nice as well.”

 

Yuri shrugged. The man may be odd, but no harm in interacting with another god. “I’m Yuri or Белбог. Russian God of Light. An old one.” He said, his usual greeting at these events as he held out his hand. “And you are?”

 

“Otabek.” The answer was short and offered no extra information. What the _hell_.  

 

Yuri let out a scoff. “Alright, and now your _real_ name. Not like any mortals will hear you out here.” To prove his point he gestured out over the lake with his drink, the setting sun reflecting red and orange against the water. “I gave you mine. The _polite_ thing to do is at least give me some idea of who you really are.”

 

The man known as Otabek looked Yuri up and down with a blank look, long enough that Yuri felt the smallest pang of nervousness creep into his mind. “I’d prefer not to. Names hold power and I’ve only met you. Otabek is good enough for me.”

 

There were two ways this could go, Yuri realized as they settled into silence once more. He could brush Otabek off, return to the party and spend his time off catching up with other deities he knew, swapping stories, catching movies, drinking and staying up far later than he was used to. The other…well, let it never be said that Yuri was not adventurous. Otabek wasn’t like the other Gods he interacted with. He seemed more subdued, wearing his mantle of Godhood with comfort and quiet stoicism. Yuri wanted to know more. He drained what was left in his glass and let out a sigh.

 

“Otabek then. Want to grab a drink?”

 

A small smile turned the corners of Otabek’s mouth up. “Sure.”

 

\---

 

Breakfast the next morning was a subdued affair, with many gods still in bed from the night before. Being a God of light, Yuri could never sleep past sunrise. It suited him fine. Mornings were quiet and he enjoyed watching the world wake up, wherever he was. Vacation was no different. By now he was on his third cup of coffee and he had taken to playing some pointless mobile game on his phone.

 

“Ahh, Yuri, how good to see you.” A voice drawled as the chair next to him was pulled out.

 

“What is it Chris.” Yuri groaned, knowing that whatever conversation he was about to have would be one he’d want to leave as soon as he could.

 

Chris placed a hand on his heart and let out a sigh. “Is that how you greet an old friend?”

 

“Would you really call us friends?”

 

Chris shrugged. “Well, we’re not strangers. Not like Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome you were talking with last night. So spill Yuri, who is he?”

 

Of course Chris was interested in Otabek. “He goes by Otabek, and he wouldn’t tell me anything about his life.” Yuri grumbled. It wasn’t entirely true. They had made idle chit chat over a few drinks, discussing inconsequential topics like favorite food (Otabek liked grilled meat with spices that didn’t exist anymore), or best story ever written (Yuri swore that _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_ would forever be a sore point in his life). Those facts felt private though.

 

“Pity. He’s a looker.”

 

“Chris…”

 

“What? Just because we’re basically forbidden from falling in love doesn’t mean a man can’t look.”

 

Yuri was about to point out that they weren’t really _men_ , but at that moment the topic of their discussion walked into the room. Otabek noticed where he sat and raised a hand in greeting, the slightest tug on the corner of his mouth. When Yuri turned to tell Chris off for his last comment he was struck by the odd look on his face.

 

“Chris?”

 

“Oh, hm, interesting.” Chris said, leaning his face into his hand with a serene smile. Yuri did not like the look on his face.

 

“You’re not going to tell me what’s interesting, are you?”

 

“Oh, no. I’m not.” Chris pushed himself from the chair and gave Yuri a wink. “I’m just going to go and check on Victor. Last night was rough on him. Maybe. Leave you to Otabek. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He finished in a singsong. Before Yuri could properly fume over Chris’ cryptic words, Otabek was in front of him, a steaming mug in his hand.

 

“Is your friend coming back?”

 

“He’s not my friend. He’s a cryptic asshole.” Yuri grumbled with little bite. Otabek seemed nonplussed, and Yuri sighed. “Have a seat?”

 

Otabek gave a nod and sat in the chair Chris had left. They were quiet for a while, Yuri unsure if he should try and talk with the other man more or just let him drink his coffee in peace.

 

“Did you have plans today?” Otabek asked, breaking their awkward silent stand-off.

 

Yuri gave a shrug. “Probably go out and do something with whoever talks me into it first.”

 

Otabek gave a nod as he took another drink. “Do you want to come out with me? I was thinking of walking around town for a while.”

 

Well, it wasn’t exciting, but Yuri was interested in getting to know Otabek better. It made no sense to him. This quiet god had given Yuri no indication that he was anything but some obscure deity who happened to be on vacation at the same time as him. And yet…

 

“I’m in.” Yuri said with a grin.

 

The small smile Otabek gave in return was as good as gold to Yuri.

 

\---

 

It seemed odd, but the first week of vacation seemed to go by in a blink. Ever since their first morning, Yuri and Otabek spent much of their time together. From walking around the town, to hiking, even to lounging by the lake, they seemed inseparable. Others tended to join them for part of the day, in for lunch or sitting at the table for drinks, but they were a constant through it all.

 

Even now, Otabek was humming an unknown song while Yuri flipped through a magazine on the sunbathed deck by the lake. It was more of a front than anything, as Yuri was constantly sneaking glances to Otabek. How strange that they had only known each other for a week, but Yuri felt as if he had known Otabek for so much longer.

 

“Do you ever get the feeling that we’ve met before?” Yuri blurted out, giving up any pretense of idly reading. The humming stopped and Yuri wondered why he had to ask such a dumb question. “Sorry, I just--”

 

“We might have.” Otabek interrupted, his voice calm. Yuri looked over at him, noticing the way Otabek was pointedly looking away from him. “But it would have been a long time ago.”

 

“I have a bad memory. I probably wouldn’t have remembered if we had met.” Yuri said evenly, zeroing in on Otabek’s potential reaction. He was not disappointed. Otabek’s shoulders tensed before relaxing, and the other man let out a controlled exhale.

 

“We’re here together now. I think that’s all that matters.” There was an edge to Otabek’s voice that Yuri had not heard in the time that they had been together. It told him to _drop it_.

 

“I like it. The feeling that I have with you, I mean.” Yuri blurted out, doing his best to change the subject. Whatever Otabek expected Yuri to say, it did not line up with the declaration he received. Yuri watched as pink began to creep into Otabek’s face and he felt his own face respond in kind.

 

“I like it too Yuri.”

 

They returned their focus to their previous distractions, but things felt different. Yuri looked over the same words of the fashion article he was on at least a dozen times. Nothing stuck. Instead, Yuri couldn’t get the soft look that Otabek gave him out of his mind.

 

“You don’t have to call me Yuri, you know.” Yuri murmured, quiet enough that he wasn’t sure Otabek had heard.

 

“No?”

 

 _So he did hear_. Yuri turned again to face Otabek who seemed confused. “You don’t have to be so formal. With me that is.”

 

Otabek gave a slow nod. “So you wouldn’t mind me saying...Yura?”

 

The purr of his name made Yuri’s heart do a little leap. If he was being honest with himself, Yuri should have known from that moment on he was screwed. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him at what a monumentally bad idea this was, but Yuri ignored it.

 

“Not at all.” Yuri said with a smile. Otabek responded with one of his own.

 

“Then call me Beka.”

 

“Beka.” Yuri parroted back and Otabek’s smile only grew.

 

 _This was only flirting_ , Yuri reasoned as their conversation moved to who could make a larger splash in the water and various clothes being shucked to settle the argument. _There was no harm in flirting._

 

_Right?_

 

\---

 

Yuri should have known, should have seen it coming, but it was such a beautiful fantasy, one he would have never imagined being a part of. The past week and a half had been paradise. But now…

 

Over lunch with Victor, Yuri had a hard time talking of anything but Otabek. It was silly, but Yuri was enjoying rubbing his newfound friendship in Victor’s face. The other God seemed more than happy to listen, asking questions and smiling widely as Yuri told story after story.

 

“Well I think it’s adorable,” Victor said as he took a sip of his iced tea, “Especially considering he’s the Russian God of Darkness. How often have you heard of Other Halfs meeting one another?”

 

 _Wait, what?_ Yuri felt his thoughts begin to spin out of control. Other Half’s were legendary, complimentary deities who, when together, were great and terrible. Stories of them were legendary and always, always ended in destruction.

 

“Yuri?” Victor’s voice was far away, which Yuri realized was a result of his ears ringing. “Are you okay?”

 

“What did you say?” His voice came out in forced calmness.

 

The look that crossed Victor’s face revealed that the other god had finally caught on to Yuri’s emotions. “I said it must be nice to have met your Other Half. Most times they aren’t sent on the same vacations. Yuri, did you--”

 

“No.” Yuri said as he stood up fast enough to become light headed. “I didn’t. I’m...going to go. Just...don’t…”

 

For once in his incredibly long life Victor looked serious. “I won’t tell a soul. I wouldn’t betray you like that Yuri.”

 

Yuri may have said thanks as he left but he honestly couldn’t remember. He was to meet Otabek at the lake for an afternoon of sunbathing and flirting after his lunch with Victor, so that was where he headed. The cold breeze that greeted him as he pushed the doors open to leave was a bitter irony. Of course the weather would suit his mood, of course it did. The walk to the dock was gone in a blink in an eye, and Yuri started out of his haze when he realized that Otabek was now in front of him, looking at him with worry.

 

“Is everything alright Yura? The weather seems to have turned, so we may want to--”

 

“You knew. You knew all along who I was.” Yuri interrupted, watching as Otabek’s shoulders tensed in confirmation. He couldn’t pin down what emotion he was feeling. It was like the waves crashing against the pier. _Disbelief_ rolled into _anger_ , which crested with _betrayal_ , before settling into deep, unyielding _sadness_.

 

“Yes. I did.” If Yuri didn’t know better, Otabek’s taciturn answer would sound cruel, but nearly two weeks with the man told Yuri that Otabek felt deeply; that he never intended to hurt Yuri because the guilt would be suffocating. He balled his hands into fists.

 

“So you not telling me your name--”

 

“Was an attempt to save you from this.” Otabek finished, running his hand through his hair.

 

They stood facing each other. Yuri bit back a thousand things he wanted to say, knowing that none of it would make their situation any less painful. “Say it.” He finally whispered, taking a step forward.

 

Otabek jerked as if he had been slapped. “Yurochka-”

 

“No.” Yuri snapped, moving another step forward, watching as Otabek hesitated in moving back himself. “I know my name. Say it. Say your name.”

 

“It won’t change anything.” Otabek growled. “We’re opposites. There are _rules_ , rules that say that we shouldn’t even be talking, but if I wasn’t so selfish--”

 

“I couldn’t give two shits about the rules! If you’re selfish, then I’m selfish too.” Yuri yelled, taking Otabek’s face in his hands, hoping that the tremble in his hands went unnoticed. “Otabek... _Beka_ . _Please_ . I want to know. I _need_ to know.”

 

Yuri felt Otabek shudder as he leaned his forehead to Yuri’s. “Чернобог.” Otabek whispered. “I’m the Russian God of Darkness. Your opposite. And we can never be together.”

 

If his heart was breaking, Yuri paid it no mind, instead choosing to focus on pressing his lips to Otabek’s, pouring all his feelings into the kiss. It took only a moment for Otabek to melt into him, his hands coming to rest on the small of Yuri’s back, drawing him in, holding him in place. Yuri pulled his head back a fraction, drawing his thumb across Otabek’s lips, watching as the other man let his eyes flutter closed at the motion.

 

“Чернобог.” Yuri repeated, voice soft and reverent. “я Белбог. If we can’t be together, then let’s make the most of it right now.”

 

It was Otabek who pushed his lips to Yuri’s this time. They didn’t part for a long while.

 

\---

 

He couldn’t do it. Yuri stared at his suitcase and felt nothing but a crushing emptiness, looking over the clothes haphazardly strewn about. There were so many stories across all continents and generations about star crossed lovers, Gods forever chasing one another in vain. Yuri had heard them all. Laughed at them all. Yet here he was, numb as he went through the motions of putting items into his bag. Oh the All Mother and All Father must be having quite a laugh at his expense. If he thought it would help, he would have sent a messenger to them, pleaded his case, shouted, screamed. As it stood, there was nothing.

 

“This is some bullshit.” He muttered, his heart not really in it. The bus would be arriving in half an hour to take him back to the city, where he was expected to go through the motions for those that believed in him. Well, he hoped they were prepared for a few more dark days than before.

 

A knock at his door caused Yuri’s heart to race. That couldn’t be his ride right? He wasn’t packed, he hadn’t grabbed breakfast, he hadn’t said--

 

“What?” Yuri snapped, patience non-existent. “I’m busy.” Whoever was on the other side apparently didn’t hear, or care, as the door clicked open. “Really? How about you kindly go fu--”

 

“Yuri.” Otabek stood in the small hall leading to the room, wearing the same dark suit Yuri had first seen him in. Yuri was surprised he could feel even lower than he had previously.

 

“Oh. Hey.” Yuri turned away, not wanting to look at Otabek any longer, knowing that the faster he ripped that band-aid off the better. “You shouldn’t be here. You said yourself--”

 

“I know.” Otabek interrupted. Yuri heard him move further into the room and pointedly tossed a shirt into the suitcase, ignoring the closing gap between them. “But I guess you’ve rubbed off on me. Fuck the rules.”

 

Yuri stiffened at his words, his heart aching as he forced himself to look forward, eyes focused on the contents of his suitcase. “Beka, I can’t...I’m trying to not...I have to…” He wasn’t making sense, but he hoped, _prayed_ even, that Otabek would understand.

 

“I wrote to Them.”

 

The weight of those four words caused Yuri to grip the edge of his suitcase, knuckles turning white. _There is no way this wasn’t going to end in disaster and pain_ , he thought. Stories were told of those that defied the All Mother and All Father, and never, ever did they end happily.

 

Otabek must have noticed Yuri’s reaction, because in an instant he was behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head against his shoulder. “Why did you think that was a good idea?” Yuri croaked out, feeling as if he wanted to cry while knowing there was nothing left in him to cry out. “Those stories all end the same.”

 

“Ours won’t.” Otabek murmured.

 

“How do you--”

 

“I don’t ask for much. I’ve never asked for much.” Otabek began to talk, words spilling faster from him as he continued. “I’ve been the obedient one for as long as I can remember. I do my job _well_. And now...now it all means nothing if I can’t be with you. So I wrote to Them. Reminded them of my loyalty and sacrifices and told them what I wished for.”

 

“What did you wish for?” Yuri breathed, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“You. Us. Together. Someday.” Otabek moved his hands to Yuri’s waist and turned him around to face him. Yuri bit the inside of his cheek from reacting, Otabek’s face held a beatific smile, his amber eyes crinkled in unchecked happiness. “And they granted my wish.”

 

“Otabek--”

 

“We are fading Gods, Белбог, _Yuri_. How many of our friends have been forgotten? We’re due to be lost to nothingness soon enough, and when we are…” Otabek placed a kiss to the crown of Yuri’s head. “Nothing will be between us.”

 

Before Yuri thought there was no emotion left in him, only black numbness, but a shuddering sob escaped him, driving him into Otabek’s waiting ams. The rush of hope and joy and _happiness_ that flowed through him was more than he could handle. For so long he only allowed himself to see what could go wrong, what could never be, but now…

 

“It can’t come fast enough.” Yuri gasped through his tears. “There’s no way to know...It could still be years, tens, hundreds, _thousands_.”

 

“For you I would wait forever.” Otabek murmured into Yuri’s hair. “We’ll at least get to see each other here every year. I’ve arranged it, as long as we keep to our duties we get this time. It is more than nothing--”

 

“I know that!” Yuri grumbled, pulling back and looking at Otabek, swiping at the tears on his face. “I just...wish it was more.”

 

To his surprise Otabek let out a laugh before pulling Yuri back into his arms. They stood together until the porter knocked on the door to summon Yuri to the bus, and only after a rude gesture from Yuri and what was a thousand goodbye kisses did they separate.

 

\---

 

As the bus pulled onto the highway, Yuri curled up in a seat with plans to spend the ride to the airport trying to catch up on the sleep he didn’t get. Phichit had other ideas.

 

“Sooooo Yuri.” Phichit drawled as he peeked over the seat in front of Yuri.

 

“No. I’m not having this conversation with you.”

 

He watched as Phichit’s face fell into its ‘innocent’ pout. “Well, if you’re going to be that way then no present for you.” Yuri perked up slightly at his words.

 

“Present?”

 

“No. I’m not having this conversation with you.” Phichit parroted back, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

 

Yuri let out a long sigh. “What do you want to know?”

 

Phichit let out a small laugh. “Oh, I know everything. I was just giving you shit.” Yuri spluttered as Phichit reached for something beside him and passed it over the seats. “Here’s your present, though. _Someone_ was very insistent.” By the time Yuri had the envelope firmly in both of his hand, Phichit had turned and began chatting with Georgi in the seat in front of him.

 

The script that spelled out his name was unfamiliar, but Yuri had a suspicion who this was from. He slid a finger under the seal of the envelope and carefully opened the flap to find the picture that him and Otabek took a few days ago, arms around each other, matching smiles in the fading light. Turning the card over, Yuri felt his chest tighten and a grin cross his face. How perfectly sentimental.

 

“ _Till next year, my light, my love, my Yura._

_-Yours, Beka”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos fill me with love and happiness. I'm active on [tumblr](http://musicaljinx.tumblr.com/) with lots of pithy tags, and remember to shower [thebasicfrangirl](http://thebasicfrangirl.tumblr.com/) with love for her beautiful art.


End file.
